The dust generated when performing drilling or chiseling work is unhealthy for the worker, creates additional workload and increases the wear and tear on hand tools.
The dust suction device according to EP470048B1 is provided in the form of a unit that can be combined with the driving hand tool device, wherein a suction wheel can be rotationally fixed to a driving shaft of the hand tool device.
According to DE4335417A1 a dust collector that includes a bellows-like filter element, can be fitted rotationally and pivotally into the dust suction device combined with a hand tool device and sealingly locked therein and wherein a housing portion of the dust suction device can be flipped open by means of a hinge assembly.
According to DE2548100A1 the suction tube of a dust suction device is fashioned as a telescoping type arrangement parallel to the axis of the tool and enveloped externally by a spring-supported bellows. A hollow annular suction head is arranged at the end of the suction tube through which the tool can pass. The sensitive bellows, externally exposed, is a disadvantage, especially in the rough environment of the building trades.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,122 a spring-biased mounting for a terminal suction head is disclosed and has an adjustable axial limitation means. The suction hose is additionally coupled with the suction head and thus creates an obstacle.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,953 a depth stop with a terminally arranged hollow-ring shaped suction head is fashioned as a suction tube arranged parallel to the axis of the tool, a helical spring is contained within the suction tube. The obstructive suction hose coupled directly to the hand tool device, which conducts the dust through the hand tool device, is a disadvantage.